


Тень

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Curses, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage





	Тень

***

— О, Разиэль, прошу, скажи, что он этого не делает, — взмолилась Иззи.

— Думаешь, от моих слов что-то изменится? — огрызнулся Джейс.

Они тоскливо переглянулись между собой.

— Может, нам просто… эээ… позволить ему развлекаться? — предложил топтавшийся рядом Саймон.

— Я недостаточно хорошо знаю Алека, — вклинилась Клэри, — но когда действие чар развеется, и он станет прежним, то истыкает нас всех стрелами, раз мы позволили ему так себя вести.

Вся четверка топталась в баре для нежити и с тоской взирала на то, как старший Лайтвуд отжигает в разномастной компании.

— Он разве не по мальчикам? — изумился Саймон, когда увидел, как Алек слизывает соль для текилы с пышной груди какой-то фейри.

— Возможно, заклинание и это тоже изменило в нем, — растерянно отозвалась Иззи.

— А в чем именно заключается действие тех чар? — полюбопытствовала Клэри.

— В том, что я больше не связываюсь с магичками, — мрачно сказал Джейс.

— Подробнее можно? — недовольно отозвалась та.

— Если коротко, — со вздохом пояснила Иззи, — то Джейс бросил одну девушку, которая закатила ему скандал. Она попыталась ударить его чарами, но Алек оттолкнул его и подставился сам. С тех пор он ведет себя как… как Джейс.

— Даже хуже, — нехотя добавил Эрондейл.

— Окей… — выдохнул Саймон. — И как его расколдовать или типа того?

— Напряги извилины, примитивный. По-твоему, если бы мы знали, как отменить это проклятие, то тусовались бы здесь с поехавшим Алеком? — огрызнулся Джейс.

— О, Разиэль! — прошептала Иззи, наблюдая, как ее брат забрался на барную стойку и принялся отплясывать там. Одна из фейри потребовала, чтобы он снял рубашку, и Алек послушно начал расстегивать пуговицы.

— Я пойду его вырублю, — решил Джейс, — а вы пока определяйтесь, куда мы его понесем и как будем снимать хреново заклятие.

Не дожидаясь дальнейших комментариев, он направился к Алеку.

— Он действительно его вырубит? — обеспокоенно спросил Саймон. — Они же братья и парабатай, и… оу… он его вырубил.

— Магнус Бейн, — предложила Клэри. — Он как-то помогал моей маме и оказывал услуги за определенную плату.

— Верховный маг Бруклина? — уточнила Иззи. — Согласится помогать нефилимам?

— Технически, один из магов сделал это с Алеком. Разумно, что другой маг должен нам помочь, — настаивала на своем Клэри.

— Да, думаю, он поможет, — серьезно закивал Саймон. — Только попросит заплатить ему примерно так дохрилион, но в остальном у него точно будет на это время.

— Решили, что делать? — спросил Джейс, подтаскивая на себе увесистую тушу Лайтвуда. — Он тяжелый, как кабан.

— Да, у нас есть план, — выдохнула Иззи.

***

— Что это? — изумился Магнус, когда к нему в квартиру ввалилась кучка молодых людей, часть из которых являлась нефилимами. А одно бесчувственное тело просто скинули на пол, как мешок со старой одеждой.

— Привет, не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня, — начала Клэри.

— Бисквитик, как можно тебя забыть! — улыбнулся Магнус. — Как быстро летит время! Тебе только вчера было десять.

— Да, — неловко улыбнулась та. — У моих друзей возникли кое-какие трудности, с которыми помочь можешь только ты.

Он перевел вежливый, но незаинтересованный взгляд на нефилимов, игнорируя наличие примитивного.

— Это мой брат, — пояснила Иззи. — Он попал под чары мага по имени Камилла, и с тех пор ведет себя странно.

— Странно?

— Алек от природы очень скромный и робкий, но стал отвязным и…

— И он перестал быть геем, — подсказал Саймон. — Не в смысле, что он больше на парней не смотрит, но теперь и с девушками тоже… Ну, вы поняли.

— Похоже на чары с заранее заданным условием, — предположил Магнус. — Чтобы их снять, достаточно его выполнить. Моя помощь вам не требуется, просто спросите у Камиллы, что нужно сделать.

— Она не хочет с нами разговаривать, — нервно улыбнулась Иззи. Не станет же она рассказывать, как они подпалили ей зад и воткнули в нее пару стрел. После такого прощания помогать Камилла явно не согласилась бы. — Потому мы и пришли к тебе.

— И заплатим, сколько скажешь, — решил вступить в переговоры Джейс, — только помоги ему.

Магнус тяжело вздохнул и скучающе посмотрел на Алека, после чего сказал:

— Первое: чтобы определить, как снять чары, мне потребуется время. Так что оставьте своего приятеля здесь, только перенесите его на диван или еще куда-нибудь, чтобы у порога не валялся.

— А второе? — спросила Иззи.

— У главы Нью-Йоркского института есть зачарованное ожерелье. Оно сигнализирует о приближении демонов. Я хочу его в качестве оплаты.

— Идет, оно будет твоим, — тут же согласился Джейс.

— Тогда договорились, — улыбнулся Магнус.

***

Алек очнулся через пару часов, оказавшись распластанным на неизвестном ему диване в незнакомой комнате. Он резко подскочил, осматриваясь и ощупывая свой пояс. Вот только клинка нефилимов на привычном месте не оказалось.

— Пришел в себя, наконец, — ухмыльнулся незнакомый маг с кошачьими глазами.

— Как видишь, — отозвался Алек. — Кто ты, и как меня сюда занесло?

— Меня зовут Магнус Бейн, — представился тот. — А занесла тебя ко мне брутальная златовласка. Джесси или Джосс, не помню точно.

— Ты про Джейса?

Магнус неопределенно повел плечом, внимательно осматривая своего пациента.

— Я не утруждал себя запоминанием его имени.

— А ведь верно, он вырубил меня в баре, когда я отжигал с парочкой горячих фейри.

— Но раньше тебя интересовали только парни? — уточнил Магнус, незаметно сканируя Алека своей магией.

— Расширяю горизонты, — беспечно отозвался тот. — И с чего такие вопросы? Или ты заинтересован?

При этом он выглядел весьма самодовольным и уверенным в собственной неотразимости. Эдакий чертенок с игривой ухмылкой и желанием приятно провести время. Раньше Магнус западал именно на такой типаж, но годы внесли коррективы в его вкусы.

— Ты красив, отрицать не стану, но я предпочитаю более скромных парней. Из числа тех, которые краснеют, если посмотреть на них слишком пристально.

Алек изменился в лице и нахмурился, после чего все же уточнил:

— Это они просили тебя так сказать? Типа если потрясти у меня перед носом сногсшибательным парнем, которому понравился бы прежний я, то во мне что-то щелкнет, и все вернется на круги своя?

— А что нужно, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя? — мягко спросил он, продолжая изучать Алека. 

— Ничего. Я не хочу этого, Магнус. Меня все устраивает.

Тот глубоко вздохнул, после чего заключил:

— Ты ведь не проклят, Александр. То заклятие ударило в тебя и позволило лучше прочувствовать твоего парабатай, перенять часть качеств Златовласки, которыми ты теперь умело пользуешься.

От этих слов он явно смутился и потупился, очаровательно краснея, но не оспаривая выводов Магнуса.

— Тебе стоит понять, что пытаться стать другой личностью не значит жить полной жизнью. Ты прячешься в его тени, лезешь из кожи вон, чтобы быть другим, и со стороны кажется, что изменения произошли на самом деле. Но в глубине души, в твоем сердце, все осталось по-прежнему.

— Это не правда! — Алек явно возмущался из чистого упрямства.

— Прошу, позволь мне помочь, — мягко касаясь его руки, попросил Магнус. — Я сниму остаточные чары и разорву эту связь. Это освободит тебя, и ты будешь вести себя как прежде, не примеряя на себя чужие маски и личины.

— И что мне останется? Ты просто не знаешь меня, не видел никогда. Я и так тень. Тень Джейса и Иззи.

— Это ложные идолы, Александр, часть действия заклинания. Ты перенял некоторые взгляды на мир от твоего брата. Ему требуется чье-то внимание, он боится остаться один, боится оказаться никому не нужным. Но не ты, у тебя иные ценности.

— Вроде заботы о брате и сестре… — пробормотал он.

— Именно так! И я помогу тебе найти себя, если ты позволишь.

Алек практически не раздумывал, просто кивнул, соглашаясь.

***

Когда Иззи с Джейсом вернулись в лофт и гордо вручили Магнусу ожерелье, Алек выглядел и вел себя, как прежде.

— Не пугай меня так, большой брат, а не то надеру тебе зад в следующий раз, — заключила его в объятия Иззи.

— Обещаю, — робко улыбаясь, отозвался Алек.

— Александр, — окликнул его Магнус.

— Эм… да? — он напряженно всматривался в Бейна, словно тот был его личным психоаналитиком, собравшимся рассказать об его проблемах на всемирном симпозиуме, где представит его болезнь в виде величайшего прорыва в современной психиатрии.

— Помнишь, что я говорил о своем вкусе на парней? — Алек сначала кивнул, а потом отрицательно покачал головой. — Если не передумал сходить со мной на свидание, то позвони, — терпеливо пояснил Магнус.

— Хорошо, я… я наберу тебя завтра.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — ухмыльнулся тот, выпроваживая гостей прочь.

— Ох, братец, я смотрю, ты так и остался сердцеедом, — поддела его Иззи.

— А что, если проклятие все еще действует? — в притворном ужасе спросил Джейс.

— Ой, да идите вы, — беззлобно огрызнулся Алек. У него было слишком хорошее настроение для того, чтобы реагировать на их шутки. Разговор с Магнусом здорово прочистил ему мозги, а уж свидание с таким человеком — это вообще нечто заоблачное. Так что Алек определенно везунчик.


End file.
